Night After Night
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: His power was something he could not bring himself to forget. Soon, it was the mamodo himself he could not forget instead of just his power. Would he invite him in when he stands just outside his window? Shounenai Yaoi lemon treatment. Kiyo?


**I've recently been looking for some yaoi in the category Zatch Bell, but, I have yet to find any real lemony treatment so I decided to put one of my own up. I don't know if I haven't been looking hard enough for this pairing or what, but here it goes…**

_**Night after Night**_

Summary: His power was something he could not bring himself to forget. Soon, it was the mamodo himself he could not forget instead of just his power. Would he invite him in when he stands just outside his window? Shounen-ai Yaoi lemon treatment.

_**Night after Night**_

_Kiyo sighed as he sat at his desk trying to bring himself to think. Zatch had left to be with Tia hours ago leaving him by himself. Out of all the mamodo they had sent back there were still plenty more then the battle had started with. Most of them from a thousand years ago and much more powerful then any of his current spells were. Eventually he would have to think of a way to use his spells to his advantage and defeat them in order to get to Zofis. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how to go about doing it._

_He could always ask for help, but the one mamodo he wanted to ask he knew would not lend them aid. There would simply be no point in asking him. Putting his cheek in the palm of his hand Kiyo's mind trailed on a side road, thinking of that one mamodo. The power he had, the skill, and the agility. A power level he had yet to reach. His sheer calm exterior sent a chill down his spine. Dr. Riddle was nothing compared to him._

_Kiyo smirked looking out his window. The sun beamed in on him brightly, lighting up his room with a gold glow. It had been a while since they last saw each other; he wondered how they were doing._

"_Kiyo."_

_Kiyo blinked. He heard his name spoken in a low gruff voice from outside. Looking out the window he found the mamodo standing on the sidewalk staring up at him. He couldn't hide the look of surprise that crossed his face as his heart sped up within the confines of his ribcage. "B-Brago. What are you doing here?" he asked._

_With barely any movement Brago was in the air and on Kiyo's window ledge. Kiyo backed up in his chair from the sudden closeness. "What's up?" he asked casually as he kept track of his breathing. He was losing his breath around Brago so easily. "H-how's Sherry doing?" _Why am I stuttering so much?_ He wondered. _Why am I so nervous? Is it because I know how powerful he is? Or am I nervous about his reasoning for being here?

_Brago took a step forward onto Kiyo's desk, walking over and scattering his papers. Kiyo swallowed hard trying not to focus on the mamodo's dark eyes brooding over him. He pushed his chair back as Brago stepped onto the floor in front of him. As Brago continued to walk toward him he continued to push the chair back until it hit against his bed. He quickly glanced behind him then back at Brago. "What are you doing?" he demanded._

_With a swift powerful movement of his arm Brago grabbed a fistful of Kiyo's shirt and pulled his face next to his. "Why haven't I been able to get you out of my mind?" he growled._

_Kiyo swallowed. "I…don't know," he told him honestly. His guts began to swirl and his head began to spin. He wanted to pull away but was afraid to. His eyes shut tightly only to snap open when he felt Brago's hand move along the buttons of his shirt and the buttons slip out of place. His breathing became labored. "W-what are you doing?" he asked near breathlessly._

"_I told you I can't get you out of my mind." Brago reminded him. His hand slipped inside Kiyo's shirt and flattened against the left side of his chest. "This is what I think of unfortunately." His eyes followed the shirt as it fell to the floor at their feet. "I want to do things to you I never cared to think of before." His nails dug into Kiyo's soft flesh and listened to the hissing that followed. Small trails of blood dripped from under his dark nails. "I want the satisfaction of having you squeal beneath me begging for mercy." Brago wasn't sure where these words of his were coming from, he simply let them come as they rolled through his mind._

_Kiyo had been far passed surprised at Brago's words and actions, however he could not bring himself to fight against him or tell him to stop. He hadn't been able to forget about him as well. When his hand flattened against his chest his body warmed beneath the heat. With his body beneath Brago's he would gladly give himself to the powerful demon._

_With Kiyo's head leaning back over the chair Brago unsnapped his jeans and without bothering to undo the zipper that held the denim together he pulled them down, forcing them along with the underwear past Kiyo's ankles. All that was left of his outfit were merely his shoes that he didn't bother messing with. It would only get in the way of his desires. Immediately his hand grabbed a hold of Kiyo's penis and his mouth collided, wrapping his tongue around the heated body organ. Startled Kiyo cried out and his hands went to the back of Brago's head as the demon pulled him in with strong suction. The boy could barely breathe straight as his vision blurred and his mind became clouded. Brago's teeth scraped against the ultra sensitive flesh. "Nngh, gaaah…"_

_Beads of sweat began to collect on Kiyo's brow as Brago's mouth continued to come down on him and his hand gripped tighter. His fingers dug into the demon's hair, gripping it for sanity, but his force was greater then he had imagined and he soon was unable to hold anything together. With a heavy groan he leaned forward after releasing himself into Brago's recesses. However, in the moment of his after haze he was taken out of his chair and forced onto the bed on his stomach with his arms over his head and his knees on the floor. For a second as Brago held his wrists tightly he was befuddled until a scream pierced through his lips as Brago entered into his body._

_Brago grunted, but relished the feel of how tight Kiyo was. The boy was a virgin and he had taken him. Holding onto his wrists with one hand he took hold of Kiyo's left hip with his other in order to make their moves the same. With Kiyo begging him beneath him he pumped hard moving their bodies together._

_His hand slipped from his hip around to his front and grabbed him once again. He found himself enjoying the feel, the heat of him in his palm. Kiyo screamed, his voice chocked off by his breathing. When Brago could feel his essence in his hand he slowed for a mere two thrusts before picking up more speed._

_He wasn't sure of how much time had passed, however Brago had counted Kiyo's climaxes by fiver before he had run down on energy, he himself having cum several times. Breathing heavily he hunched over Kiyo on the bed, the two sweating bodies molding together. Releasing his pulsing member Brago brought his fingers to his mouth, sliding his tongue once over each of them before pulling away, putting himself together, and heading for the window. He had been away far too long for a simple walk. He had to be getting back before too much more time had passed. He didn't want Sherry to ask questions._

_Sliding down the edge of the bed Kiyo turned around in time to see Brago jumping onto his desk. "So that's it?" he asked. When Brago turned he smirked at him. "That's all you wanted?" he demanded. Jumping off the desk Brago was in front of him. His fingers curled around the back of his neck and he pulled him forward. His lips crushed against his and his tongues forced its way inside, taking everything and leaving Kiyo breathless. When he pulled away the boy's lips were swollen. "No. It wasn't," he told him. Once again he jumped onto the desk and looked back when he got to the window. "I will be back for more." With that he jumped and was gone just as quickly as he was there._

_Kiyo smiled. Somehow, he was just fine with that. With a sigh he got up and grabbed a towel heading for the bathroom. "Kiyo! I'm home!" Zatch shouted as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He smiled. "That's good Zatch."_

**A/N: NO FLAMES!!! You guys know how I write. You know I write more yaoi and yuri then straight. Preferably because I'm bi, but eh. Hope you liked it. I haven't seen this pairing yet so this is my lemony treatment to all of you who like it!**


End file.
